End With Kiss - KaiHun Drabble
by jungrie12
Summary: Berisi kumpulan drabble KaiHun dengan judul berbeda tiap chapternya Pepero Kiss Sehun yang ingin sekali mendapat ciuman dari Jongin, menggunakan cara karena menonton variety show :) Check this out :D


**Pepero Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KaiHun Drabble**

 **Disclaimer : KaiHun saling memiliki satu sama lain. KaiHun milik Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, juga SMEnt. Dan saya adalah milik Daddy Jongin dan Papa Sehun.**

 **Warning : This is BoysLove; Sho-ai!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:) ..**

 **.. (:**

Harus bagaimana lagi ya membuat seorang Kim Jongin tidak dingin dengannya dan mau memperhatikannya. Harus berbuat apa lsgi? Ia sudah terlalu sabar menghadapi sifat Jongin yang cuek dan tidak perdulian. Tidak peka dengan perasaannya. Meskipun dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Mereka sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih selama hampir satu tahun. Tapi, jujur saja. Dirinya dan Kim Jongin tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih diluaran sana. Saling berbagi kasih sayang. Makan romantis berdua. Kencan sambil berpegangan tangan. Menggunakan panggilan dengan nama manis. Jangan harap Kim Jongin mau melakukan itu dengannya.

Haah. Sehun meremas rambutnya iri saat melihat pasangan dikelasnya, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun sedang bermesraan di pojokan kelas. Dan.. lihat! Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. Aah, itu sangat manis. Sehun menekuk wajahnya seraya berpikir, kapan Jongin akan mengecupnya seperti itu..

Dipikir-pikir, ia dan Jongin juga tidak pernah berciuman ya? Duh, Sehun benar-benar ingin merasakan ciuman Jongin––

"Huh!? Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun. Berhentilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aiisssh.."

"Lagipula, mana mau Jongin melakukan itu. Ugh..."

.

.

.

.

Tapi. Sehun benar-benar penasaran. Jadi ia memikirkan segala cara agar Jongin bisa menciumnya. Sejak dua hari ini, Sehun selalu memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan agar bisa mendapat yang dia inginkan. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Menonton televisi dirumahnya, sebuah _variety show_.

Sehun seketika mendapatkan ide saat melihat adegan dimana ada salah satu dari bintang tamu dalam _variety show_ tersebut menyelipkan sebuah makanan panjang yang ia ketahui adalah pepero di bibirnya. Dan setelahnya, ada seorang bintang tamu lagi yang ikut menyelipkan ujung dari pepero itu kebibirnya sendiri.

Ia ingat permainan itu. Permainan yang sudah sering dimainkan oleh artis-artis. _Pepero Game_. Mereka harus menghabiskan pepero yang ada dimulut mereka berdua.

Ini ide yang brilian. Ia bisa memakainya untuknya dan Jongin. Dengan cara ini bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan. Meski hanya bersentuhan saja, tapi ia bisa merasakan ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin kan. Sehun tersenyum lebar memikirkan caranya. Ia harus membeli pepero yang banyak setelah ini. Dan ia akan menyusun rencana untuk Jongin.

" _Assa!_ "

Sehun melompat-lompat diatas sofa karena terlalu senang, ia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dan menari ala-ala _girlband_. Seperti sekarang ini, ia sedang menarikan _dance_ salah satu _girlband_ favoritnya, Sistar. Mungkin Sehun memang sedikit aneh dan akan menjadi lebih aneh lagi kalau itu sudah berhubungan dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengecek ponselnya dengan menautkan kedua alis, bingung. Sehun mengiriminya sebuah pesan yang sedikit aneh. Bermain kerumahnya? Untuk apa? Memang ada yang penting yang harus mereka lakukan?

Ya. Beginilah Jongin. Ia sendiri bahkan hanya pernah bermain kerumah Sehun sebanyak tiga kali selama ini. Dan ketiga-tiganya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru mereka di kelas bahasa asing. Mereka tidak sekelas memang, tapi mereka mengikuti kelas lintas minat yang sama, yaitu Bahasa Inggris. Dari siru jugalah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Setelah lama mengabaikan pesan Sehun, akhirnya ia membalas pesan Sehun hanya dengan singkat.

 **To : Sehun**

 **Baiklah.**

Ia tidak tahu ada hal apa. Tapi ia tetap meng'iya'kan ajakan Sehun. Meski memang masih bingung dan tidak mengerti. Apa ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting ya. Ah, tidak. Hari jadi mereka bukan besok. Itu masih lama sekali, sekitar tiga bulan lagi. Bahasa asing pun tidak ada tugas. Lalu apa?

Baiklah. Ia akan melihatnya esok hari.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti janjinya dengan Sehun kemarin. Siang ini mereka berjalan kaki pulang kerumah Sehun, karena rumah Sehun dengan sekolah mereka tidak begitu jauh. Juga agar lebih irit uang, kata Sehun. sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Sehun saja agar bisa berlama-lama dengan Jongin. Khekhe.

Tapi sebenarnya keadaan mereka tetap seperti biasa sih. Hanya berjalan. Ya, hanya berjalan. Tidak ada bergandengan tangan ataupun mengobrol hal-hal lucu. Hanya ada suara derap langkah mereka saja yang terdengar, saat sudah hampir sampai dirumah Sehun. Karena jalanan yang memang sedang sepi.

"Eum, Jongin.. sebenarnya, orangtuaku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jadi––"

"Kau memintaku untuk menemanimu dirumah?" Baru saja Sehun akan menjelaskan, tapi omongannya sudah dipotong oleh Jongin. Jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk didepan Jongin yang kini malah menatapnya aneh.

"A–ayo masuk, Jongin-ah.."

Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya sedang gugup saat ini. Jelas saja, baru sekali ini ia dan Jongin ada dirumahnya hanya berdua. Biasanya, meskipun mereka memang mengerjakan dikamar Sehun, tapi masih ada Ayah dan Ibunya serta hyungnya yang saat ini sedang kuliah.

"Duduk disini saja, Jongin-ah.." Jongin langsung menurut saja dan duduk di sofa diruang keluarga itu. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin kesini, biasanya ia dan Sehun belajar bersama dikamar Sehun dan segera pulang saat tugasnya sudah selesai, jadi mana sempat ia mampir ke ruang keluarga Sehun.

"Ini minumlah.." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Sehun yang datang dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman bersoda dan memberikan salah satu minuman itu padanya. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertanya apa ada hal yang penting yang Sehun ingin lakukan.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, setelah ia membuka minuman kalengnya, ia bertanya pada Sehun, "Jadi, ada apa?"

Sehun sedikit tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Apa harus sekarang ya? Kenapa dia malah jadi gugup begini. Ah, harus Oh Sehun! Kalau kau mau merasakan ciuman pertamamu dengan Jongin. Kau harus berbohong.

"E–eh? Ti–tidak ada. Aku ha–hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain sebuah p–permainan kok." Ah. Pintar sekali mulutmu itu Oh Sehun. Tapi tunggu, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kan? Memang ia akan mengajak Jongin memainkan sebuah permainan. Khekhe.

Jongin menatap Sehun bingung, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Jongin-ah." Dan Jongin hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar, permainan apa yang Sehun maksud untuk dimainkan dengannya sambil sesekali menyesap sodanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun datang dengan membawa kotak-kotak makanan kecil berwarna merah yang Jongin ketahui sebagai pepero. Ia sering memakannya dirumah kalau boleh jujur. Tapi, apa hubungan permainan Sehun dengan pepero pepero itu?

"Jadi permainannya seperti ini. Kita akan mencoba menghabiskan sebatang pepero ini, dan siapa yang menghabiskannya terlebih dahulu, dialah yang menjadi pemenangnya." Ucap Sehun dengan sumringah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin mendapat 'kiss' dari Kim Jongin.

Jongin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun, jadi ia hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Sehun melakukan permainan seperti yang diinginkannya. Lagipula, Sehun tidak menyebutkan keuntungan apa yang akan mereka dapat jika salah satu dari mereka menang.

 _Mungkin hanya sedikit kegilaan Oh Sehun_. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelahnya, Jongin dapat melihat Sehun yang memasukkan batang pepero itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menggigitnya pelan supaya tidak hancur. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun.

Menghabiskan sebatang pepero...

Menghabiskan...

Memakan...

Ah– Jongin mengerti sekarang. Ia menatap Sehun dengan senyuman geli, namun setelahnya senyumannya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Mungkin sedikit bermain-main dengan kekasihnya ini tidak masalah, sekaligus menghukum Sehun yang mulai nakal sekarang.

Jadi, Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya––atau lebih tepatnya mulutnya ke ujung pepero yang satunya dan mulai menggigitnya. Jongin tidak seperti Sehun yang hanya meletakkan pepero itu diantara giginya dengan pelan, ia benar-benar menggigit pepero itu sampai hancur dimulutnya, lalu mulai menggigit lagi dan lagi.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin begitu cepat menggigit malah menjadi gugup sendiri, padahal ia sendiri yang menginginkan ini semua. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, ia sampai lupa kalau harus ikut memakan pepero itu juga.

 _Kenapa cepat sekali! Dan kenapa aku menjadi kaku. Ya Tuhan! Itu semakin dekat!_ Batinnya terus saja berteriak.

Sehun akhirnya menggigit pepero itu sekali, terlihat sekali batangan manis itu semakin memendek dan memendek. Dan kurang sedikit lagi––sangat sedikit, pepero itu akan habis.

Dua gigitan lagi–

Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap wajah Jongin yang sudah terlebih dahulu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Satu–

Suara-suara renyah dari pepero yang digigit Jongin terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sehun. Dan saat itu juga, ia merasa sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirnya.

Bibir Jongin.

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut, ini pertama kalinya ia sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Dan mencium Sehun untuk pertama kalinya juga. Rasanya sungguh... manis. Seakan membuatnya tidak ingin lepas dari ranum merah tipis milik Sehun.

Sehun melenguh pelan saat Jongin mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam, melesakkan benda kenyal yang tidak bertulang itu untuk mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulut Sehun, dengan lembut. Jongin masih merasakan rempah dari pepero yang tersisa di mulut Sehun, dan tanpa jijik pula ia menjilat rempah itu dan memindahkannya ke mulutnya.

Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi sangat malu. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti buah apel. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin sudah handal dalam hal cium mencium. Urgh. Dia benar-benar _good kisser_.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun merasa ia butuh bernafas sekarang. Ia menepuk pelan dada Jongin agar melepaskan ciumannya. Jongin yang juga merasa butuh oksigen pun terpaksa melepas cumbuannya pada bibir manis Sehun. Jongin membersihkan sudut bibir Sehun yang basah akibat ulahnya tadi dengan ibu jarinya.

Nafas mereka saling kejar-kejaran, seperti orang yang baru saja selesai marathon, "Sudah puas?" Tanya Jongin yang nafasnya sudah mulai stabil, sedangkan Sehun yang masih mengambil nafas dalam-dalam langsung saja kembali menahan nafas mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

 _P–puas?_

Jongin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sehun yang menggemaskan. Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau kekasihnya ini sungguh imut? Salahkan dirinya yang susah sekali peka. Tck.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini kan, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun dibuat gugup dan sulit bicara. Ia harus bilang apa. Bisa-bisa Jongin menganggapnya mesum setelah ini, tidak tahu malu dan sebagainya.

GYAAHH. Kenapa dia malah menjadi takut sekarang, takut Jongin akan berpikir yang macam-macam tentangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin dengan kilat kembali mengecup bibir Sehun. Meskipun hanya mengecup tapi bisa membuat Sehun kembali tidak dapat berkata-kata dan hanya menatap kosong Jongin dengan mata yang membulat.

Jongin mengusak rambut kepala Sehun, dan itu membuat Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak biasanya. Jongin tersenyum manis sekali. Apa ini halusinasi Sehun saja? Semoga tidak!

"K–kau tidak marah?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati. Jongin mengernyit, namun setelahnya kembali mencuri cium di pipi Sehun, "Tidak. Untuk apa? Kau terlihat menggemaskan."

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin berkata seperti itu! Astaga, Oh Sehun! Kau sangat beruntung bisa melihatnya! Satu hal yang Sehun tahu. Jongin ternyata mesum!

Dan lagi-lagi, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Sehun lalu dengan perlahan melumatnya, dengan lembut dan pelan. Membuat Sehun hanya menikmati apa yang Jongin lakukan. Ini membuatnya nyaman berada dekat dengan Jongin saat ini. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin, memeluk pemuda itu erat.

Mereka pun saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain. Melupakan siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah di permainan pepero yang Sehun sebut. Yang terpenting, keinginan Sehun akhirnya tercapai juga.

END

 **A/N** : Hello, saya datang lagi. Bukannya bawa Passionate Pleasure chapter 12, tapi bawa drabble :D Saya sih nggak tau apa ini udah memenuhi syarat untuk drabble, tapi seenggaknya ini gak lebih panjang ketimbang oneshoot. Ini Cuma 1.7k kalo di Ms. Word :D

Rencananya sih saya mau buat drabble 'End With Kiss' ini. Jadi nanti ada chapter-chapter lainnya. Udah ngeri dong kenapa saya kasih nama 'End With Kiss'? wkwk. Tapi tiap chapter beda-beda judulnya :D

Nanti ceritanya masih agak nyambung-nyambung juga. Tapi tenang, gak ada konflik yang besar-besaran disini. Konfliknya dikit doang, terus langsung kelar. Kan saya mau buat KaiHun yang lovey dovey juga yaa xD

Dan ini sebenernya udah lama nulisnya, Cuma baru di publish. Jadi, tulisannya beda sama tulisan saya yang sekarang. Sehun disini gak tau malu ya haha xD

Untuk Passionate Pleasure mungkin beberapa hari lagi.

Jangan lupa untuk review guls ;))

Happy New Year 2016 ^^


End file.
